


Mink is Hardcore

by PrinceOwyn



Series: Mink is Hardcore [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOwyn/pseuds/PrinceOwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink picks a Scratch member to bestow a blessing upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink is Hardcore

The Boss was at it again. None of the new guys really knew how to even react or what was going on. Most of the older members were so used to it that they didn’t even bat an eye anymore. It was just a thing that Mink did from time to time. If you were lucky enough to be chosen, though, it was like a blessing. Some of the guys had even started taking care of themselves more, hoping that if they had nicer skin or hair, they would be picked.

Straddling a bench sat the Boss. The leather trench that he usually wore was draped over the bench behind him. He had his dreads pulled back out of his face so he could see better. His face was focus in concentration and a rubberband was hanging from his lips.

He was braiding one of the new guys hair. He was practically frozen in confusion and fear. What was he even doing to him? This was a thing Mink did. He’d sit down next to one of the with his box of feathers and beads and hair bands and for an hour, sometimes more, he’d just sit there quietly doing their hair.

The first time he’d done it, no one had known what to do. Guys didn’t normally do other guy’s hair. Mink seemed pretty adamant, though. Anytime one of them would try and escape he’d pull them back forcefully and sit them back down. Only once he’d told one of them to shut up. The whole room had gone quiet.

"Boss!" Said one of the older guys, cheerfully. "It’s looking great!" He was always trying to suck up to him. He’d never been chosen, something he’d complained about often. Mink, of course, just grunted a little around the hair tie. He didn’t spend too long this time, only about forty-five minutes, but the Chosen was completely decked out in feathers. Mink looked around the room, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well…? Do you like it?" Mink asked gruffly.

I jumped in before the Chosen could freak out. it looked like he was about to. Some of the other guys were already pulling him away.

"It looks hardcore, Boss! I’m very impressed, as always."

The barest hint of pride could be seen in Mink’s eyes. It was what the guys all loved to see.

"You really think it’s hardcore?" This is something he’d asked often, afraid that someone would say it was too girly.

"Yeah, Boss! Totally hardcore!" Most of the crowd joined in, exclaiming similar sentiments. Everyone wanted to make the boss happy. He was our hero and our pride. He made us more than just criminals. He made us… family. No one wanted to let him down.

Off in the corner, I could see someone explaining to the new guy what had happened. He was looking more and more pleased and less upset. No one would ever let on what we all knew.

Deep down, Mink was gentle.


End file.
